


Al di là del vuoto

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, sad rey, where's ben
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Dopo aver chiuso forzatamente il legame con Kylo Ren, Rey è rimasta da sola in compagnia della sua rabbia e della sua frustrazione. Il comportamento di colui che un tempo è stato Ben Solo, l'ha disorientata e ferita come nessuno mai ha fatto nella sua vita - ad eccezione, forse, dei suoi genitori senza volto. Salvata ma illusa dalla figura di quel tormentato giovane uomo, si ritrova nel suo giaciglio a farsi travolgere da sentimenti contrastanti, misti ad un senso di mancanza che le dilania l'animo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Al di là del vuoto

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodio VIII] [Reylo] [Missing Moments]

  
  
  
_“Tu vieni da niente. Non sei niente.”_  


Quelle parole risuonavano nella sua mente come una fastidiosa cantilena. Era inutile: per quanto potesse sforzarsi di scacciare quel tono, quella voce e quelle dannate parole erano sempre lì, a ricordarle le sue fin troppo umili - e penose - origini di cerca-rottami. Come se ciò non fosse stato abbastanza, a coronare quella maledizione che l’avrebbe accompagnata per tutta la notte - e chissà per quante altre ancora - poteva vedere i _suoi_ occhi. Quegli occhi scuri così umani che l’avevano segnata nel profondo, ma non del tutto in positivo. 

Kylo Ren aveva marchiato a fondo la sua presenza in lei, tentando di far leva sulla sua frustrazione più profonda per cercare di trascinarla verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza, fallendo per pochi miseri istanti. 

Raggomitolata sul suo giaciglio, fissava il vuoto nell’oscurità spezzata solo dai bagliori del manto stellato che circondava la nave sulla quale era in viaggio verso l’ignoto. Si stringeva sotto la coperta nel tentativo di scaldare il suo corpo infreddolito, rendendosi conto che quel freddo non avesse nulla a che vedere con la semplice temperatura dell’ambiente circostante. Era un gelo che proveniva da dentro, dal suo cuore, dal _vuoto_ che il legame - volutamente da lei interrotto - aveva lasciato. Benché fosse sovente turbata da quell’improvvisa connessione nella Forza, ne sentiva la mancanza. L’aveva interrotta di sua spontanea volontà, spinta anche dal fatto che Snoke ne avesse rivendicato la paternità; in cuor suo però sapeva che non fosse altro che una menzogna, soprattutto dopo aver chiuso la porta del Falcon in faccia a Ben, escludendolo dalla sua mente, ben dopo la morte di Snoke stesso.

Non riusciva a capire come Ben, Kylo Ren, o chi altri diamine volesse essere, potesse essere così indeciso, così oscuro e così splendente allo stesso tempo. L’aveva salvata dalle grinfie di Snoke con un’arte menzognera sopraffina, tranciando a metà il corpo del Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, prendendo poi posto al suo fianco per aiutarla a eliminare la sua schiera di soldati di prima scelta. Tutto questo, con grande forza, per che cosa? Per tenderle la mano, e chiederle di stare al suo fianco, con la pretesa nuda e cruda di eliminare il passato - i Jedi, i Sith, il Primo Ordine, la Resistenza, tutti quanti _ad eccezione di loro due_ \- e di regnare insieme sull’Universo.

Al solo pensiero, lo stomaco di Rey si contorse in una morsa dolorosa. Come poteva, Ben Solo, anche solo pensare una cosa del genere? Con quale coraggio aveva osato chiederle di mandare a morire tutto e tutti, per regnare sull’Universo?

E poi, _quelle_ parole. Aveva snocciolato le sue origini con finto disprezzo, coronando il tutto con una frase che l’aveva spezzata in due come sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco con la leggendaria spada laser degli Skywalker.

_“Ma non per me.”_

Nei suoi occhi scuri aveva letto ammirazione ed un sentimento sconosciuto ma sorprendentemente forte, intenso, vivo. Non era stata in grado di capirlo, ma aveva sentito tutta la sua intensità bruciarle nel cuore. Lei, una misera cerca-rottami - così definita da lui in occasione del primo incontro, da dimenticare - che agli occhi di Ben Solo smetteva di essere tale. Disprezzata da chiunque, ma non da lui che, come se non fosse stato sufficiente, la voleva al suo fianco con quanto più ardore possibile.

_Perché si era divertito a torturarla in quel modo?_

Le aveva offerto la mano guantata di Ren, e anche se avrebbe voluto afferrarla, non era riuscita a compiere un singolo passo. Aveva cercato di convincerlo, ormai sconfitta nell’animo, a non proseguire su quella via che aveva scelto di percorrere, ricevendo in cambio solo un assaggio della sua atroce rabbia. Quanto era iroso, Ben, dal basso della sua incomprensione e del suo astio.

_Che fosse davvero odio, ciò che serbava nel cuore?_

Ciò che più la tormentava, era il fatto che in cuor suo si sentisse importante per quegli occhi scuri. A prescindere da quello strano ed incomprensibile legame, Kylo Ren era sinceramente interessato a lei, ma forse solo per poter governare la galassia intera e chissà quanti altri sistemi. Il dubbio la stava logorando e ferendo più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

A modo suo, forse era stato sincero, ma allo stesso tempo subdolo.

_“Unisciti a me… ti prego.”_

Aveva persino _implorato_ , e in quel momento Rey aveva davvero vacillato di fronte all’immensità del suo cuore. Aveva potuto sentire tutto il suo desiderio, misto a quel senso di rivalsa che era cresciuto in lui senza freni sin dal momento in cui Luke lo aveva tradito. La sua brama di eliminare il passato nella speranza di cancellarlo, non era nient’altro che l’infelice desiderio di un ragazzo ferito dal suo stesso sangue - suo zio - e dalla convinzione di essere stato abbandonato dai suoi genitori. Snoke era stato molto convincente nel tracciare i confini tra menzogna e verità nella sua mente, ma molto del risentimento del giovane Ben era tutta farina del suo stesso sacco. E una volta conosciuta la verità, Rey non era nemmeno sicura di poterlo giudicare davvero.

Nei suoi ricordi, misti a quelli di Luke, aveva visto lo sguardo smarrito e tradito di Ben, sentendo appieno tutto il suo dolore. Il Lato Oscuro era stato per lui l’unico rifugio in cui andare, in cui nascondersi, assumendo un’identità così lontana da lui pur di soffocare tutta la sofferenza che era stato costretto a subire.

Eppure, Rey non riusciva ad accettarlo del tutto. Si sentiva delusa e ferita nell’essersi resa conto di non poterlo convertire come aveva creduto. Aveva chiuso il legame con lui con rabbia, la stessa rabbia che aveva potuto sentire dentro di lui più e più volte, solo per potersi poi pentire del proprio gesto. La verità che non era in grado di ammettere, era che non si fosse mai sentita tanto sola come da quando aveva escluso categoricamente Ben dalla sua mente e dal suo cuore, chiudendo le vie della Forza che li avevano connessi. E anche se odiava pensarlo, stringendosi per cercare un po’ di calore che sapeva non avrebbe trovato, sentiva la sua mancanza come se avesse potuto respirare con un solo polmone, in attesa di recuperare anche l’altro.

Si addormentò in tarda notte con il rimpianto grezzo di non aver afferrato quella mano, che avrebbe tanto voluto sentire come aveva fatto nella grotta e non tramite quello spesso guanto.

Nell’oscurità ma tramite la Forza, una mano di giovane uomo attraversò tempo e spazio per accarezzarle gentilmente i capelli e il viso, in punta di dita. Lo sguardo addolorato di Ben Solo fece capolino nel buio per qualche istante, prima di svanire come un sogno evanescente.

E tra le dita dell’uomo, rimase solo il calore dei suoi capelli e delle lacrime che le avevano bagnato il viso, a causa sua.

_ “I wish I could escape _

_ I don't wanna fake it _

_ Wish I could erase it _

_ Make your heart believe _

_ But I'm a bad liar, bad liar” _

(Bad Liar, Imagine Dragons)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
